1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new variety of tropical mango.
2. Description of the Related Art
This inventor has a U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,005 entitled Mango Tree FP1 (hereafter to be called ‘FP1’). He has repeatedly asexually reproduced by planting of the buds of ‘FP1’ in the ground at the Chia-Yi of Taiwan to form an orchard. Such asexual reproduction uniformly produces a fruit of the character described in the specification of the U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,005. In 2000, he discovered in the orchard that the fruit of a mango tree only has ‘FP1’ mango's partial characteristic, which are not similar with the other ‘FP1’ fruit. The mango of the discovered variety is referred to as the ‘FP2’ mango. The new variety ‘FP2’ is a true mutation of the parent cultivar ‘FP1’. The claimed plant ‘FP2’was found from a sport in a cultivated area in Applicant's orchard. The age of the observed plant is 8 years old. The new variety of mango tree has been repeatedly asexually reproduced in this applicant's orchard at the Chia-Yi Hsien of Taiwan by placing budwood of ‘FP2’, on mango seedlings in April 2006. Such asexual reproductions consistently and uniformly produce fruits of the characteristics described in this specification.